


Corazón noble

by Unic00rnio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Help, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Confused Alya Césaire, F/M, Fox Lila Rossi, Heartbreak, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lies, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Realization, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unic00rnio/pseuds/Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette está devastada,por que sus compañeros creyeron a la mentirosa LilaRossi,y no a ella. Necesita amigos nuevos.Hasta su adorado Adrien cayó en las garras de la zorra. ¿Qué es lo que ella debe hacer?





	Corazón noble

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta sería la versión alternativa  
> al episodio"chameleon"debo aclarar que lo escribo antes de ver el episodio.  
> La verdad me emociona mucho que la tecera temporada salga ya.

Los amigos están ahí,se supone que debería ser en las buenas o las malas.

Pero eso sería si hablaramos de buenos amigos,lo que acabo de notar que no tengo. Siempre estuve para ellos,y simplemente me dan la espalda,eso duele.

_¿porqué soy la única que nota su mentira?¿Adrien le cree a ella y no a mí?_

_Una vez el dijo que era la Ladybug en la vida real,se nota._


End file.
